Dawn
by MyLifeForHire
Summary: 18-year old Dawn is between times. She's not a vampire, and she's not human. She's doomed to roam the earth with her demonic friend Daniel who is more vampire than anything else now. Now they must find a way to reach the dark side, or risk humanity..
1. Beginnings

"Lets go get a hotel room or something." Daniel doesn't look up from his gun or the cloth in his hand. His long fingers wrap around the barrel of the gun as he cleans off any extra gun powder. "What do you want me to do Dawn? Poop out a hotel? I already told you, we're in a fucking ghost town."

I turn around feeling slightly defeated and watch as the headlights of a small car peak out over the hill. "Car." I mutter. Looking behind him Daniel holsters his gun in his belt and walks to the side of the road with me. "You want progress?" He asks. "I want a warm bed." I reply solemnly. "Here's your fuckin' progress." He puts out his thumb like a hitchhiker and smiles at the on coming car. Surely enough the driver slows down. "Watch and learn, kid." Daniel walks up to the drivers window which rolls down completely. "Need a ride?" The driver asks. He looks about thirty five which a toothpick in his mouth and an old beat up cap. His short beard looks unkept and grayish which is nothing compared to the plaid button down he has on. "Yes, actually. We need to find a hotel." Daniel grins at the man. "Well, you ain't gonna find one round' these parts. Especially not this late. Why don't you folk come stay with me for the night?" Daniel looks back at me with a questioning gaze. "Sure, okay." I say with my own grin poking at my lips. "Are you sure you're family won't mind?" He asks with seemingly good intentions. "I ain't got no family anymore. They didn't like my style if you get what I mean." He motioned to the back of his car which held about five different guns. "Yeah, I understand that one. I'm sure you wouldn't approve of our style either." The man takes a quick glance at me. I look pretty harmless in my skinny jeans and black jacket with a fake fur trim along the hood. "And just what do you mean by that?" The man says with an southern accent. "I mean this." Daniel un-holsters his gun and holds in to the guys skull faster than the eye can see. "Sorry, but necessary." Daniel mutters before pulling the trigger. Blood splatters the window and the seats as the mans body goes limp. The crack of the gun seems to float up into the dark sky before it gets quiet again. "Hey help me with his body." Daniel opens the drivers side door and pulls the body out. It lands with a 'thump' as the blood begins to pool. "You didn't have to kill him." I sigh as I grab his arms. Daniel grabs his legs and we begin pulling him through a break in a barbwire fence. "Yeah, but I didn't like the way he was looking you over." We drop him on a dirt path a good ways away from the road. "Aw that's so sweet." I say sarcastically. "Yeah well, your love ain't cheap." I laugh as I pull the bic lighter out of my pocket. "Sorry man, but you were one creepy ass dude." Daniel goes through his pockets and steals all the money and useful items he comes across. Looking up at me he holds out a wallet which I put in my jacket pocket. "Gasoline?" Daniel asks after taking a few precautionary steps back. "Uh, I only have a water bottle full of scotch. Will that work?"

"I guess it has to, go for it." I twist open the cap and soak the man down until the smell is so strong I might barf." After tucking it safe away in my jacket pocket I look up at Daniel. "Any last words?" He asks me. "All is fair in love and war." I light the lighter and bend down burning the tip of his jeans until the flame catches. I light four corners of his body to make sure it all burns before stepping back. "So where are we going now?" Daniel had no answer.

We drove through the dark town until the sun came up. I was pretty used to this at this point though. I thought about the blood that swept over his clothes, permanently staining them. If we hadn't lit him on fire, somebody probably would have found him. But he will remain missing for the rest of eternity. "We need to ditch the truck soon." I say without looking up. "I know, I'm looking for somewhere to go. Maybe get us closer to another town." I pull up my shirt and un-holster my own gun. My passion was right here in my hand. I loved the weight, I loved the smell, I loved shooting people.

"Put that down before somebody sees that! Geez, Dawn!" Daniel shouts as we round a corner. I put it back in it's holster and decide to clean it later. He was right, I shouldn't have it out in the open.

"So what will happen if uh, a police officer pulls us over or something?" I ask knowing the answer. "Than we'll kill him. Our guns aren't registered and the bullets are hand made, they can't trace it."

"Well what about our foot prints?" I ask. "Or the tire tracks..." Daniel flashes his headlights at a car on the opposing lanes for having their brights on. "We won't get pulled over, Dawn. Don't worry."


	2. The demon behind the mask

"Lets go get a hotel room or something." Daniel doesn't look up from his gun or the cloth in his hand. His long fingers wrap around the barrel of the gun as he cleans off any extra gun powder. "What do you want me to do Dawn? Poop out a hotel? I already told you, we're in a fucking ghost town."

I turn around feeling slightly defeated and watch as the headlights of a small car peak out over the hill. "Car." I mutter. Looking behind him Daniel holsters his gun in his belt and walks to the side of the road with me. "You want progress?" He asks. "I want a warm bed." I reply solemnly. "Here's your fuckin' progress." He puts out his thumb like a hitchhiker and smiles at the on coming car. Surely enough the driver slows down. "Watch and learn, kid." Daniel walks up to the drivers window which rolls down completely. "Need a ride?" The driver asks. He looks about thirty five which a toothpick in his mouth and an old beat up cap. His short beard looks unkept and grayish which is nothing compared to the plaid button down he has on. "Yes, actually. We need to find a hotel." Daniel grins at the man. "Well, you ain't gonna find one round' these parts. Especially not this late. Why don't you folk come stay with me for the night?" Daniel looks back at me with a questioning gaze. "Sure, okay." I say with my own grin poking at my lips. "Are you sure you're family won't mind?" He asks with seemingly good intentions. "I ain't got no family anymore. They didn't like my style if you get what I mean." He motioned to the back of his car which held about five different guns. "Yeah, I understand that one. I'm sure you wouldn't approve of our style either." The man takes a quick glance at me. I look pretty harmless in my skinny jeans and black jacket with a fake fur trim along the hood. "And just what do you mean by that?" The man says with an southern accent. "I mean this." Daniel un-holsters his gun and holds in to the guys skull faster than the eye can see. "Sorry, but necessary." Daniel mutters before pulling the trigger. Blood splatters the window and the seats as the mans body goes limp. The crack of the gun seems to float up into the dark sky before it gets quiet again. "Hey help me with his body." Daniel opens the drivers side door and pulls the body out. It lands with a 'thump' as the blood begins to pool. "You didn't have to kill him." I sigh as I grab his arms. Daniel grabs his legs and we begin pulling him through a break in a barbwire fence. "Yeah, but I didn't like the way he was looking you over." We drop him on a dirt path a good ways away from the road. "Aw that's so sweet." I say sarcastically. "Yeah well, your love ain't cheap." I laugh as I pull the bic lighter out of my pocket. "Sorry man, but you were one creepy ass dude." Daniel goes through his pockets and steals all the money and useful items he comes across. Looking up at me he holds out a wallet which I put in my jacket pocket. "Gasoline?" Daniel asks after taking a few precautionary steps back. "Uh, I only have a water bottle full of scotch. Will that work?"

"I guess it has to, go for it." I twist open the cap and soak the man down until the smell is so strong I might barf." After tucking it safe away in my jacket pocket I look up at Daniel. "Any last words?" He asks me. "All is fair in love and war." I light the lighter and bend down burning the tip of his jeans until the flame catches. I light four corners of his body to make sure it all burns before stepping back. "So where are we going now?" Daniel had no answer.

We drove through the dark town until the sun came up. I was pretty used to this at this point though. I thought about the blood that swept over his clothes, permanently staining them. If we hadn't lit him on fire, somebody probably would have found him. But he will remain missing for the rest of eternity. "We need to ditch the truck soon." I say without looking up. "I know, I'm looking for somewhere to go. Maybe get us closer to another town." I pull up my shirt and un-holster my own gun. My passion was right here in my hand. I loved the weight, I loved the smell, I loved shooting people.

"Put that down before somebody sees that! Geez, Dawn!" Daniel shouts as we round a corner. I put it back in it's holster and decide to clean it later. He was right, I shouldn't have it out in the open.

"So what will happen if uh, a police officer pulls us over or something?" I ask knowing the answer. "Than we'll kill him. Our guns aren't registered and the bullets are hand made, they can't trace it."

"Well what about our foot prints?" I ask. "Or the tire tracks..." Daniel flashes his headlights at a car on the opposing lanes for having their brights on. "We won't get pulled over, Dawn. Don't worry."


End file.
